Lara Croft
Lara Croft is an archaeologist and adventurer, who travels the world in search of rare and mystical artifacts. When the Pendant of Cleopatra is stolen from Metropolitan Museum of Art, she's joined by Jackie Estacado, who lends his help in retrieving it. Biography The Missing Pendant Lara was called to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to help them investigate the thief of an ancient Egyptian pendant called the Pendant of Cleopatra. Knowing full well the dangers the pendant brings to whoever wears it, Lara promises the curator to find it, as the police seems reluctant to start an investigation for one missing piece. Needing help, Lara turns to Sara Pezzini. Sara has heard about the centerpiece of the exhibit, the pendant that was supposedly worn by Cleopatra, making her irresistible to men. Lara knows this and is frustrated with the fact, that nobody believes in the supernatural, even though there're plenty of examples of unexplainable events. Because of this, Lara finds refreshing talking to Sara whose well aware of the supernatural world surrounding them. Sara then suggests to go and meet with Jackie Estacado, who knows the criminal world and will help her to track down the ones responsible for the robbery. Sara also suggests to ignore Jackie, when he tries to flirt with her. Following Clues Moments later, Jackie brings Lara to Tony Cugliani's house. He also unsuccessfully tries to flirt with Lara, and expresses his disbelief, that she's a rich archeologist who travels around the world, looking for ancient artifacts. As they enter Cugliani's house, they're searched for guns. Lara isn't about to let anyone touch her and instead shows her guns herself. Inside the house, they find Cugliani by the pool. After the two are introduced to Cugliani, he tells Jackie, that he has hear about them asking about the museum job and he knows nothing about it. Lara doesn't believe him and tries to reason with him, saying that whoever took the pendant is over their heads and he knows it. Surprisingly to Jackie, this works and Cugliani begins to sob. He tells them that Dino Barrata hired to steal the pendant for his wife, Maria after he read about it in the sunday papers. Because his wife, Maria wasn't so attractive, Dino believed the pendant would make her beautiful and improve his marriage. But as she put on the pendant, Dino's men started killing each other over her. After hearing this, Lara promises that they will end this. Cugliani is happy to hear this and tells Jackie that if he does this for him, he will forgive him for killing his cousin, Salvador. The Curse of The Pendant When they arrive at Barrata's mansion, Lara suggests Jackie to stay behind, but refuses. Inside they find multiple dead men. When they get to the second floor, they find Maria herself, sobbing and begging them to help her. Maria reveals, that after she put on the pendant, Dino's men killed him and themselves over her. Jackie doesn't listen to her, having already fall under the pendant's spell and seeing Maria as stunningly beautiful women. Seeing this, Lara tries to take off the pendant, but Jackie stops her, envelopes in the Darkness armor and sends his Darklings to kill Lara. They take her guns from her, but then the Darklings notice that Jackie has lost his mind over Maria who looks like a pig to them, instead of Lara, who is far more attractive. For this, Lara slaps the Darklings. After hearing the Darkling's insulting Maria's looks, Jackie decides to kill them all. As Jackie tries to incapacitated Lara with his darkness tendrils, she grabs onto chandelier and drop kicks him. Lara then grabs one of the Darklings and throws him at Maria, ordering him to take off the pendant. Jackie quickly recovers and proceeds to slowly suffocate Lara. Before he can finish killing Lara, the Darkling manages to rip off the pendant of Maria's neck. With pendant spell neutralized, Jackie comes back to his senses and questions Lara if they found the necklace. Lara reaffirms him, that everything is over. Personality Lara is free spirited and beholden to no one. As a girl, Lara survived a plane crash that killed both of her parents. The brush with death left her forever unsatisfied with the quiet life. Lara's not living unless she's facing death. And when she comes face to face with a menace to society, she's not afraid to hand out justice. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Lara has great expertise with firearms. She mostly prefers wielding two pistols and can shoot them with great accuracy. * Master Acrobat: Lara can fluidly incorporate acrobatics in her fighting style. When Jackie attacked her, Lara was able to jump up to a chandelier and then use its swing momentum in order to jump-kick Estacado in the face. * Gifted Intellect: Lara possess vast knowledge about ancient cultures, their traditions and languages. This prove vital to her work, when she explores tombs and cities belonging to ancient civilizations. Gallery Crafter1.JPG|Lara at the museum. Crafter3.JPG|Lara meeting with Sara Pezzini. Crafter8.JPG|Jackie taking Lara to Cugliani. Crafter5.JPG|Lara showing her guns to Cugliani's guards. Crafter7.JPG|Sara confronting Cugliani, regarding the pendant. Crafter13.JPG|Lara slapping a Darkling for insulting Maria Barrata. Crafter15.JPG|Lara retrieving her guns. Crafter14.JPG|Lara kicking Jackie. Crafter16.JPG|Lara throwing a Darkling at Maria in order to get the pendant off her neck. Crafter17.JPG|Jackie waking up from the illusion. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human